Twisted Third Day at Raimon Senior High
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Your third day is here! Can this day get any worse? They are starting to be braver, huh? The real question is; who will win your heart? And after-school...Kariya has a plan? Warning: charaxreader, one-shot, random, OOC, typo, a slightly-requested sequel, etc. Read at your own risk! WARNING: important announcement at the end of the fic!


**A/N: YO EVERYBODY~~ THIS SUPER RANDOM AUTHOR IS BACK!**

**Okay, so...since there are many reviews from the previous one (again, love you guys so much X3), here's the third episode(?) of Raimon Senior High series!**

**A bit of notice that I wrote the earlier parts during school so...it's probably not as good as the previous two, but...I do hope you like it.**

**Warning: Disclaimer that Inazuma Eleven/GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy belongs to Level-5. OOC, random, typo, etc. And sorry, I kinda messed up with their age. Still a charaxreader for girls filled with random hints that kinda makes me wanna hurt myself at this point(?)...okay, don't mind that one.**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" somebody pulled your blanket which just woke you up from your crazy dream. Yeah, you dreamed about being paired with all of the guys in your school.

What? It's just a dream!

"Um...?" you groaned softly and pulled your blanket again to continue the dream.

"Oi! I'm serious here! You're still such a baby, wake up!" okay, this time, the person pulled your blanket completely and-

"HEY!" it was your turn to yell back, and you quickly got up.

...

"Oh honestly...Ryugel!? Do you even have the permission to enter a lady's room?" you scolded him, but he didn't seem to care.

"Well, duh. Your mom did let me. Now hurry up and get dressed and stuff, school's waiting!"

* * *

"That was quick," Gandales complimented the minute you and Ryugel got out of your house.

"You know me. I'm easily traumatized by bad things. I was nearly late yesterday, and the day before...so yeah," you explained as you put on your shoes.

"Really? You were almost late, even when you walked to school alone?" asked Ryugel while holding his laugh.

"Eh? Oh, I was wa- I mean, running with Amemiya to school yesterday," you replied as you remembered what happened the day before.

"Amemiya, eh~?" Ryugel teased you, to which Gandales was like, "who's Amemiya?"

"Sh-shut up! He's just a good friend of mine!" you stuttered with a bit of embarrassment. Oh, why...

"Ne, Ryugel_-nii_! Who's Amemiya?"

"The popular captain of Arakumo Gakuen. Dammit, he's good-looking!" Ryugel hissed.

"Really? Even more than Ryugel_-nii_?"

...

"Of course I'm still more handsome than that sun!" Ryugel said proudly while flipping his hair- which is not even possible. And as always...

"_Sasuga _Ryugel_-nii_! You're always the best!"

"Yeah, right..." you thought as you simply smiled at their random actions.

"Anyway..." you coughed, "shouldn't we be going by now?"

"...y-yeah, good call, [F/N]. Let's go," Ryugel said and the three of you walked with ease.

Yep, this must be the first time you didn't have to worry about being late...at least for now.

* * *

"Morning, everyone!" you cheerfully greeted the class.

"[L/N]! Good morning!" Amemiya greeted you back. You noticed the empty seat next to him.

"...eh? Sata's not here yet?" you asked.

You can see that he flinched before replied.

"Oh, um...Sata has something to do, so, um...he...is...absent...for today," he nervously grinned afterwards.

"Really? That's just too bad, I was about to ask him something..." you suddenly used your childish tone.

Amemiya chuckled; still in his nervous mode. "Is that so...um, what was it, if I may know?"

"Nothing too complicated, just about the letter I received yesterday; the hand-writing is quite familiar-"

"Hey, [F/N]! Kageyama_-kun_'s looking for you!" Kariya popped out of nowhere and pushed you to your classroom door. "Eh? Kageyama_-kun_? W-wait!"

_SHUT_

* * *

(_omake_~)

"...that helped, right?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Kariya_-kun_. She nearly figured it out anyway..."

* * *

"Kageyama_-kun_!" you called out as you walked into 1-2.

"[F/N]_-san_! What is it? Something wrong?" he asked. Wait a minute...

"...nothing, just- I thought you were looking for me?"

Kageyama thought for a while, and shook his head slowly.

"No...I was discussing something with Tsurugi_-kun_, and you suddenly came here," he shrugged.

[insert silence here]

"...okay, Kariya tricked me again. By the way, has Mu- I mean, Ibuki come yet?"

Kageyama sweatdropped, "yes, he just went to the toilet a few minutes ago. Honestly, I wonder why a lot of people are looking for him today," he mumbled the last sentence.

"Really? You mean like, girls?"

"...h-how did you know?"

...

_"Don't tell me..."_

* * *

You ran through the hallway and followed your instincts. You tried to catch any fangirl scream that can possibly be heard...and this led you to...

"I knew it..." you muttered once you saw the fact that Ibuki was being chased by fangirls. Wait, he's cornered now.

"Ibuki_-sama_, please tell us!"

"Who's the girl you have a crush on!?"

"I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"Don't lie to us! We saw your tweets! You must be in love with someone!" said one of the girls while showing Ibuki's twitter profile on her smartphone screen.

"Seriously? We came all the way here just for that? He's obviously in love with [L/N] from 1-1!"

Wait...what?

"No! It's just-"

"Her again? That's it! I'm getting that girl!"

"Yeah, me too!" and with that sentence, the rest of the girls probably agreed and they all left...while murmuring something inaudible...

You could see Ibuki sighed, "...this is bad."

As you peeked in more to the hallway, you finally dared to call him.

"M-Munemasa_-san_?"

...

Ibuki quickly looked at you.

"Oh, it's just you. I thought you were one of those 'loud' girls," he exhaled in relief.

"Well, I wouldn't have called you like that if I were them," you laughed softly and walked up to him.

"I suppose so," he shrugged, " by the way, you seemed to be bothered about something. What's wrong?"

...

You were speechless for a while since you were in fact, bothered by the fact that Ibuki had to go through all of this because of you.

"Um...well..it's not a big deal, just-"

"It's about the girls, isn't it?" he guessed, sort of. You reluctantly nodded in response.

"...you're not mad at me?" you looked at him as you were nervous yourself.

"N-no, of course not! I mean, why would I be mad at you? I'm the one who-"

...

You both froze for a moment.

What was Ibuki trying to say...?

"...what, Munemasa_-san_?"

...

Cut the silence, please...

"Promise you won't keep a distance if I tell you?"

"Cross my heart."

...

THAT'S IT! [author chases the dots away] [ignore this caption]

Ibuki sighed.

"I actually l-"

[insert COOL HEAT's reff here]

{_Good morning, everyone! If you're listening to this bell, that means you still got 5 minutes to get to class before the first lesson. Do you best today, everyone! Because we are cool fighters!_}

...that was Shindou's voice, and all of a sudden fangirls' screaming were heard from the other side of the hallway.

"...why are they screaming so loud?" you wondered; not even realized that you had accidentally changed the topic.

"...oh, it's probably because of Shindou and me. The girls have been crazy ever since the song release and-"

You quickly cut his sentence once you got the idea.

"Wait...you and Shindou_-senpai_ sing the song?"

"...yeah, pretty much. We did it yesterday when I came to his house for another tutoring and...yeah."

...you must admit that both of their voices were not bad; not bad at all. Their voices made a great combination.

"The song's pretty cool, who did the mixing?" you had to admit that you felt like dancing at that time.

"Shindou_-san_, he's very good at it and-"

"Ibuki! [F/N]!" and a sudden voice came in again- wait, first name?

"Hey there, Kyousuke. What's with the rush?" you asked as you seemed to be more laid-back than he was.

Kyousuke stayed in poker-face position for a sec until he snapped back himself.

"Seriously, were you too fascinated by the new bell or something? Class is starting, and I saw Endou_-sensei_ walking to your class a few minutes ago."

...

Yeah, you're so dead.

"Oh man, why now of all times? Sorry guys, gotta go!" you excused yourself as you made your way to your class. Let's just hope Endou_-sensei_ hasn't made it!

* * *

(more _omake_~)

"...luckily I stopped you just in time."

"Right...next time I won't lose, Tsurugi..."

* * *

Nothing interesting during biology today, other than a sudden pairing of Nanobana (a girl from your class) with Kyousuke from next door...what was that all about?

But leaving that aside, it's break time at last and you suddenly wanted to have something to eat, so...off to the cafeteria we go!

It turned out that you just grabbed a sandwich and quickly headed back to your class.

"Oh, honestly, aren't you jealous, Orca?" a high-pitched voice grabbed your attention on your way back.

"Nah...dating is not really my thing," the tanned girl replied. She seemed pretty...laid-back?

"Really? But Gillis and Meia's relationship is just too romantic...I'm so jealous!" said the girl with green hair. Wait...'Gillis and Meia'?

"Well then, why don't you ask someone out?" Orca challenged.

"Well...I just wish Alpha and Gamma are not too...yeah. Alpha's too emotionless and Gamma's such a narcissist for his own good."

'Alpha'? 'Gamma'? Are those code names or something?

"True...neither understand girls. Maybe I'd fall for them if they were more normal," Orca admitted, and you still had no idea who on earth are Alpha and Gamma.

"...anyway, enough with the El Dorado guys. What about the SSC kids?"

"Seriously, Beta? I don't know...I guess SARU is pretty cool."

"Yeah...but monkey's still a monkey, he's silly most of the time," the girl, whom you assumed has the name 'Beta' shrugged. Okay...who is 'SARU' again?

"So the conclusion is; we shouldn't date anyone in this school," Orca pointed out, to which Beta shook her head.

"Hey now, we just talked about a few guys. I saw a cute green-haired guy yesterday, maybe he will be my next target," Beta giggled and dashed off.

"O-oi! Don't you dare to have a date without my watch!" Orca yelled as she tried to catch up.

Well, that was a bit weird...

"[L/N]_-san_!" called another familiar voice. That was Meia.

"Ah, Meia_-san_, what's up?"

"Well, I was about to ask about our biology project, do you mind?"

"N-no, not at all! What about it?" oh seriously, how could you forget about that?

"I was thinking that Gillis and I will look for the stuff to talk about, and you will make the presentation, deal?" Meia offered her hand.

...

"Deal. Then who will present it to the class?" you asked after shook hands with her.

"Oh, that. Um...we'll do it together," Meia answered and continued to walk to...wherever she intended to walk to in the first place, and you did the same.

* * *

Fey coincidentally decided to stay in class, so you kinda had a company while writing or drawing some random stuff (as always), and suddenly...

"Hey there, Fey."

Fey stopped for a minute and looked at the caller's face.

"A-Alpha?" Fey seemed to be shocked and- wait a second...

"Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you went to a different school!"

"Too bad, huh? You probably don't want to see me again, right?" Alpha asked. Goodness, he's so emotionless...

"Alpha, it's not like that!" Fey giggled, "I just remembered that you didn't want to be in the same school as SARU so..."

"Yeah, about that...I changed my mind. Einam and the others are here too, after all."

"Um..." you mumbled since you totally had no idea of what they were talking about.

"Ah, sorry about that. This guy's Alpha. He's a long-time friend of mine," Fey introduced. Oh, so _he _is...

"Nice to meet you, Alpha! I'm-"

"[L/N] [F/N], right? I've heard about you. You are...more than what I heard..." Alpha said, but his volume was getting lower.

"More what, Alpha...?" Fey asked with his cute-but-creepy smirk.

"More...different," Alpha finally found the right word (which probably still wasn't right from Fey's point of view).

Fey scoffed, "is it really that difficult to say 'cuter'?"

Yeah, 'cuter' is more...wait a second...

"...I didn't say that."

"But that's what you wanted to say in the first place, am I wrong?" the bunny smirked again. Why is this bunny guy so cute...?

"...no," and Fey burst out laughing just because of that one word.

"Back to your old habits, eh?" he chuckled a bit at the end of his sentence.

"That's not my old habit...it _is_ my habit," Alpha denied in a quite unexpected way.

"Yeah, sure..." Fey finally managed to stop laughing.

"By the way, [L/N]-"

[insert Erabareshi Monotachi's reff here]

{_Good morning, all! Matatagi Hayato of 1-2 here! If you are listening to this bell, then that means that the first break will be over soon. Please return to your own class, and keep it up, cuz we're the chosen ones!_}

And...more squealing as expected. Then you started to wonder about the charm that has made the girls fell for your boy- best friend (A/N: oh, and for the the readers' information, he's still absent because of...something in the prequel | then when on earth did he record that? | on the first day, duh! Only the mixing took quite some time so it's not ready until today.).

"So that's the new 'boyband' song that SARU was talking about, it's pretty cool," Fey mumbled, but you could hear him due to the distance between you.

" 'Boyband'?" you laughed at the word. "I don't know, but it sure is awesome," you added.

"You mean, Matatagi's voice is awesome," Alpha 'corrected', which made Fey smirked at you. Oh, please...

"Why is everybody keep saying that, seriously..." you half-glared at them, but they didn't seem to care much.

"Because it's obvious, [L/N]_-san_," Fey replied.

_"...and annoying..."_

"Yes," Alpha suddenly said out of nowhere, to which Fey started to look confused.

"...you too, huh? Don't you dare, she's mine," Fey proclaimed with his _yandere _side (in which you were confused about who 'she' refers to).

"Why don't you just go back to Manto?" Alpha asked.

"For the last time Alpha, Manto's not my girlfriend and she's already taken," Fey explained. Who's 'Manto'...?

"Oh, right. Straw and her are going out. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine. I already like someone else."

"Really? Who?"

...

That was your question.

"Um, you know, that girl in our class...what's her name again?"

"Who? Tell me her characteristics and I'll guess!" you challenged.

"You know...the one with chestnut-colored hair and loves mochi?"  
...

"Oh...Nanobana! Yeah, she's cute, you guys would make a great couple~" you squealed. What? It's true!

"Th-thanks," Fey stuttered, before Alpha asked.

"What about you, [L/N]? Do you have a boyfriend?"

...

"Matatagi's soon to be one though," Fey partially joked. We all know that he's mostly serious about that statement.

"...again, no. I'm still not interested in dating anyone. The problem is, I can't choose who to date," you admitted.

"You should choose the guy whom you like most, [L/N]," Alpha advised.

"W-well..."

"Alpha, there you are! _Sensei_'s coming!" another guy just popped in. You noticed that he's nearly as emotionless as Alpha.

"Oh, Einam. I was just about to leave," he lied; well he obviously was.

"Oh, really? Well then, hurry up! We got music class after this," he told the koala(?) guy and dragged him away.

"Fine," he mumbled, and Fey laughed, "see you later, Reiza!"

"Shut up!" Alpha's voice replied from afar.

* * *

(another _omake_~)

"...Nanobana, huh? As if."

"And Reiza...who could've thought..."

"What? You're jealous?"

...

"Shut up."

* * *

Not long afterwards, a...weird teacher entered the class. He wore an unique pair of green goggles...and had a very interesting hairstyle...

"Good morning," he greeted. "My name is Kidou Yuuto, and I will be your physics teacher. Nice to meet you all."

Wow, physics...that explained everything...

"Well then, since your text books are lacking of the important materials...I'll give you these handouts. And since I only have 8 of them, I'll divide you into groups of three or four," he explained, and again with the came-out-of-nowhere-file syndrome.

"[your absent number] with...14, 16, and...18," and there, he said it. 14, huh? You know 16 is Rensuke, and...who's 18?

Okay, just thinking about it won't answer anything. You quickly headed to the spot where Rensuke told you and he called the others.

"Nanobana, and...green-haired girl! Over here!" he nearly yelled; but the class was too noisy that it could hardly grabbed anyone's attention.

And because of that incident, Rensuke decided to go near them.

"Oi!" he called. "Our spot's over there."

And so, all four of you went back to the place where you and Rensuke were and sat down.

"Okay, here are your handouts. Study them well, because we are having a test next week," the teacher told you.

Great, a test...and it's only been a week!

"Do not protest against it. Since you are in 1-1, it will just be obvious that you are going to have more and more difficult tests than the other classes," he explained. He probably noticed that some of the students have already pouted; including your cru- I mean, Rensuke.

"I guess this class won't be as fun as the others, huh?" he sighed with a tone of disappointment. "Well, you should be grateful; you can pay less in return," the green-haired girl scolded.

The three of you looked at her in confusion. "Um...sorry, what's your name again?" asked Rensuke.

The girl blinked and replied with her lady-like voice, "my name is Mizukawa Minori. Nice to meet you all, and your names are...?"  
"Namikawa Rensuke."

"Nanobana Kinako, cheese~"

"[L/N] [F/N]."

Minori giggled, "_yoroshiku ne_, Namikawa, Nanobana, [L/N]."

"Um, yeah...nice to meet you too," you replied, and the rest nodded.

Eventually, all of you started to stare at the paper that Kidou_-sensei_ gave you...whether you understood it or not.

* * *

And there's the bell!

Finally, the second break!

Before returning to your seat, Mizukawa suddenly asked you.

"[L/N]_-san_, have you joined any clubs here?" she asked out of the blue.

"Unfortunately, no. Why did you ask, Mizukawa_-san_?" you asked also.

" 'Minori' is fine. Well, why don't you join the soccer club? I heard from Shindou_-senpai_ that you used to be a soccer manager back in your previous school," she advised. Eh? She knows Shindou?

"...you know Shindou_-senpai_?"

"Well, I'm already part of the soccer club myself, and the guys there are pretty interested if you could join them," she explained. Wait...the soccer club means Shindou and the gang, right? And that includes Kyousuke, Kariya, Kageyama, Munemasa, and...probably other awkward guys!

"Oh, well...I'm still thinking about it. I'm still not sure," you replied as you stood up and was about to leave for the cafeteria.

"Well, okay then. If that's the case, um..." Minori started to look at the hallway.

"...oi, Kita_-senpai_! Come here for a moment, will you?" she asked to the figure who just walked pass your class.

"Oh, Mizukawa. What's wrong?" the orange-haired asked and decided to go to your classroom door.

"Just the usual stuff, why don't you teach the girl over there a lesson or two about the soccer club?" she requested...eh?

"Oh, no problem. So she's...?"  
"Right. I'll leave it to you then, see you around," Minori said, and winked at you before she left...which left you with nothing but jawdrop.

You eventually stopped though...that would've ruined your image in front of a cool senio- oh my goodness, that syndrome again?

...

Right, the author will be back after chasing the silence.

"So...shall we head to the cafeteria?" Kita asked; in order to end the awkward silence. You nodded and ended up following him. Okay, this could be a start for another awkward silence...

* * *

"Hey, [L/N], have you got your lunch yet?"

"Y-yeah," you stuttered, no idea why though.

"Okay then, let's head to the table over there!" Kita suggested while pointing at a certain table, nearly at the corner of the room.

The table's pretty crowded actually- wait a minute, those are...

"Kita, you're late!" a guy with long brown hair scolded. Kita grinned nervously.

"Hey now, I was just escorting this lady, thanks to Mizukawa," he replied and sat down in front of the guy.

You froze for a moment until the brown-haired guy told you to sit next to him. Well, you're at the edge of the table now.

"...[L/N]_-san_?"

You tilted your head to find the voice owner...and it was...

"...Fey? Alpha? Oh my- I didn't notice you!" you exclaimed.

Fey chuckled while Alpha only kept his poker face.

"It's okay [L/N]_-san_, it's pretty much Kita_-senpai_'s fault," Fey said. "And that supposed to mean...?" Kita glared at the poor bunny guy, which made him slightly flinched.

"N-nothing! A-anyway, SARU! There's the girl whom you've wanted to see!" he suddenly called. Wait...SARU?

"What girl- OH!"

The 'SARU' guy just stood up and then your eyes met- this is getting _deja vu_.

Wait, isn't the guy called...?

"Saryuu? Is that you?" you asked and also stood up. Yep, he's the guy from the hospital!

"Y-yeah...I never thought we'd meet again like this!" he smiled softly while scratching his head.

"Wait, you know each other?" asked a guy with white onion-like hair which is very similar with a certain legendary ace striker.

"Well, we met yesterday at the hospital," Saryuu, or SARU replied.

"And I think everyone else at this table have already known her..." Fey added while taking another bite from his sandwich.

"Oh, seriously, is she a new celebrity or something? Why am I the only outcast here?" he complained. Some of the guys tried to hide their laugh, while Fey only burst out like last time.

"Gamma, she's [L/N] [F/N] from 1-1-"

"-who's getting popular nowadays," the guy beside you cut Fey's sentence.

"...Kurosaki_-senpai_, that's not nice," Fey pouted. The guy who was just called 'Kurosaki' chuckled.

"By the way, I just realized that I haven't introduced myself properly. The name's Kurosaki Makoto of 2-1, used to be a transferee from Seidouzan," he explained. Seidouzan, eh? Their team once made it to the Holy Road finals!

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Kurosaki_-senpai_," you said and focused back to the pudding you were eating.

"Ah, 'Makoto' is fine," and you nearly burst out all that pudding if Kita didn't cut in quickly.

"Anyway...we're a bit out of our original topic here. So, [L/N], have you made up your mind about the soccer club?" Kita asked. Seriously, people shouldn't be too forceful about that topic here...

"I don't know...I might as well join it since I have no experience in other clubs."

Oh, the pudding nearly fell!

...wait, did you just hear some whispery cheering from the other side of the table?

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm sure the others will be thrilled," Makoto said. You nervously giggled at the opinion. Well...who knows?

* * *

Okay, you know what's next after the second break lunch.

That's right! It's time to head to the library!

Of course, it's still not about the books. You silently walked around and kept your eyes open for handsome seniors- just kidding!

Aoi said that there's a really good book around so you were considering about borrowing it, while suddenly...

"[L/N]!" two guys called you at the same time. Well, I guess you could guess easily who those two were.

"Shindou_-senpai_, Kirino_-senpai_!" you exclaimed, while getting "shush"-ed as a response.

"Ah, right, sorry," you whispered.

"So, what are you doing here? You're keen about reading too, huh?" Kirino asked while looking at the book you were holding.

"Oh, well, kind of. A friend of mine said that this is a good book and she recommended it, so...I thought I'd give it a try," you told them, while both of their eyes were still staring at the cover.

"Actually, it is a good book. I've read it once. It's about a transferee who's very popular at her new school, resulting jealousy from the other girls, but then she became close with many guys from that school and ended up having a tough time to choose her ideal boyfriend. Reverse-harem much, I know," Shindou explained. By the way, didn't the story seem to be familiar?

"Oh yeah, I think I've read that one, too. The ending's a bit annoying though-"

"Kirino, don't spoil too much," Shindou warned.

"Oh, right. But overall, I think you should read that, it is recommended," Kirino advised.

"O-okay, I guess I'll borrow it then. B-by the way, if we want to join a club, what should we-"

"Wait, you finally want to join our soccer club?" again with the cutting sentence incident, this time it's from Kirino.

"Wait, seriously?"

"...I guess so...I mean, why not? I think it may be fun," you answered simply. And it's actually because of their persuasive attitude as well...

"I'm sure the guys will be psyched about this," Kirino slightly whispered to Shindou, but it's still loud enough for you to hear.

"I agree. Well, if you really want to join, just come to our club room. It's actually at the other building beside the school, so...if you have time..." Shindou seemed to be lost in words- is that even possible?

"O-okay, I get it. I may go there later after school, so...see you there," you said and waved at them. They did the same and left.

Well, that was awkward!

[insert CHAMPIONSHIP's reff here]

{_Good day everyone! Kirino Ranmaru of 2-1 here. If you're listening to this bell, that means the class will start in 5 minutes and the second break will be over soon! Please prepare for it, and don't look back champion, it's show time!_}

...seriously, they changed the bell again?

Anyway, leaving that aside, you don't wanna miss another lesson!

...right?

You ran through the hallway smoothly, although this probably didn't sound right.

Oh, come on! You've bumped to many people lately, don't you think it'll happen again or something?

Okay, no. You finally made it to your classroom on time.

But wait...

"Wh-where is everyone?" you asked yourself. Exactly, the classroom was empty.

What will you do now? What is the schedule anyway?

"I knew you'd be here," a deep voice came in through your eardrums and startled you a bit.

"H-Hakuryuu!" oh, it's the dragon man...who yesterday couldn't make it and just left you to Shuu instead.

"Everyone's gone, huh? We better get going as well, I think we have science lab after this," he told you. Oh...so it's lab time...that explains it.

"R-right..."

* * *

And so as you thought, you ended up walking together with Hakuryuu...

...alone.

I don't know how many fangirls will be jealous about this fact but...okay, we'll see.

"H-Hakuryuu?"

"Um? What is it?"

"D-do you have any fangirls?"

...

That's not what I meant, but okay.

"Yes...actually. But don't worry about them; it's not like they're around all the time. They're mostly from 1-2 and 1-3...and 1-4-"

" '1-4'? I don't think I've heard of that one," you pointed out. Now that you mention it, most of the guys you know are from 1-1 and 1-2...and there's that Matsukaze guy from 1-3...

"Well, they're the least popular students around; except for those two guys...what are their names again..." Hakuryuu tried to recall. 'Two guys'? Maybe you've met them...?

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. We'll have a joint class with all of the other classes anyway," Hakuryuu concluded.

...

Wait, what!?

* * *

"Good day, students!" a teacher called out, and nearly all of the girls in the room started to squeal. Why...?

"No kidding, right? It's Kazemaru_-sensei_!"

"Yeah, he's so handsome!"

Oh please...now they're attacking the teachers as well?

"Well, as you may have probably known, I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta, and I'll be your chemistry teacher, and I suppose most of you have met Kidou Yuuto; the physics teacher, and Endou Natsumi; the biology teacher," the teacher introduced, as Kidou and Natsumi went into the room.

About the room, it's quite big actually that it could fit in 30 students from each of the existing 4 classes, and it seems to be the entrance to the lab...  
"Be quiet, please!" Natsumi ordered.

Kidou cleared his throat.

"Well then, since we have many students here, we'll divide you into 3 groups randomly; 1 will have biology lab, 1 will have chemistry lab, and 1 will have physics lab. Now, without further ado, I'll read you the names of group 1, who'll get physics lab for today..."

Some names were mentioned, and you recognized some of them like Kariya, Minori, Kageyama, Munemasa, and Yukimura.

Natsumi did the same, and you also recognized some of the names such as Kyousuke, Nanobana, Rensuke, Shuu, and Fey.

However, neither mentioned your name, so the conclusion is...

"Okay, so, the rest of you will do the chemistry lab with me today," Kazemaru said. "Let's get going then."

* * *

You entered the chemistry lab, and somehow...it looked futuristic.

You could see bottles filled with chemicals all around the table, there were 8 tables though; well 9, if you included the one the teacher used.

"Right, before we start, I"ll divide you into groups of 5, since...as you can see, there are only 8 tables here. So...for group 1..."

Name after name was heard, and you were still waiting for your name to be called.

"Group 5: [L/N] [F/N] of 1-1!" he called out and you moved to the second table that's right in front of the teacher's table; well the first one's been used by group 1.

"Manabe Jin'ichirou of 1-1!"

Eh? Manabe? That sounded familiar...

"Matsukaze Tenma of 1-3!"

Matsukaze moved to your table and sat right next to you. "Hi there, [L/N]_-san_!" he greeted.

"H-hi," you greeted back.

"Minaho Kazuto of 1-1!"

Oh my goodness, Minaho? Another awkward guy!

"And..."

"Sir!" a student cut in, and it turned out to be...

"What is it, Hakuryuu of 1-1?"

"I'm sorry if it's a rude opinion sir, but...don't you think they should have a 1-4 member to balance things out? It won't be fair by having the 3 smartest students of the first-years in one table," he pointed out, to which some of the other students agreed.

"Very well then, the last member is Ryugel Baran of 1-4," Kazemaru said, and you could see that Hakuryuu nearly facepalmed. But wait a second...

RYUGEL'S A 1-4 STUDENT?

* * *

(Slight _omake_~)

"Hakuryuu, you do know that Ryugel's the smartest student in 1-4 right...?"

"...shut up Amemiya."

* * *

"It's good to be aboard guys," Ryugel said as a greeting as he sat next to Minaho, which was in front of you.

"Ryugel? You're a 1-4 student?" you finally asked the question that you've been holding back.

"...yeah, I personally don't want you to know, but I guess this makes it clear," he pouted. "Why wouldn't you want her to know?"

...

Tenma and his innocence strikes again.

"Because she's been my friend for quite a while now, and we haven't met since...first grade in junior high, I think, so it'll probably be embarrassing for me, right?" Ryugel answered with a convincing tone.

"Why did you end up in 1-4 anyway? What did you do?" Manabe asked in a fake angry tone, which somehow seemed to be funny since it's quite rare to see Manabe like that. As a matter of fact, the other three of you ended up laughing (and by that, it means you, Minaho, and Matsukaze).

"Nothing! My brain gets me there!" Ryugel replied which was just as silly as Manabe's acting earlier and the three of you kept laughing.

"Well, it just makes sense though, if we remember what you were like yesterday," Minaho pointed out.

"Yesterday?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah...you know, during practice," Manabe added.

* * *

(flashback _omake_~)

"Look, Ryugel! There's an UFO!"

"Eh? Where?"

...

"...SERIOUSLY, RYUGEL BARAN?"

"C-calm down, Shindou."

"Ryugel_-nii_! It's not like [F/N]_-nee_ will be up there!"

"Sh-shut up! Like you didn't fall for his trap!"

* * *

"OH RIGHT, THAT MOMENT!" and since Tenma finally remembered it, he laughed even harder.

"Right...shouldn't we be working on our task now?" Ryugel probably tried to escape from this humiliating moment.

"Wow, that's rare of you, Ryugel," you complimented.

"[L/N] and I will be working on it. You guys continue," Manabe said...eh?

"Okay then professor, don't be sneaky on this though," Minaho innocently smirked.

"Why you..." Ryugel muttered. We all could assume that he'd hit Manabe with an UFO or something...

"A-anyway, Ryugel ended up using that trick against Konoha!" Tenma continued to 'bully' the white-haired guy.

"Oh, right! That was just brilliant!" Minaho teased and laughed again.

You couldn't help but to laugh as well as they continued to 'torture' the somewhat UFO-freak while also focusing on the task with Manabe.

* * *

Home time already? Eh, really? That was quick!

You cheerfully walked outside of the school building and suddenly Kariya and Kageyama decided to tag along.

"So...[F/N], got any plans for today?" Kariya asked out of nowhere.

"Plans? Don't you have soccer club?" you asked back.

"Not today, Endou_-kantoku_ is absent, and I got an idea to spend the afternoon," he replied.

"I hope it's a good one..." you glared at him to which he slightly flinched.

"Well, why don't we and some other guys go to the mall? It's been a while since we hang out, right?" he suggested, which made you and Kageyama stared at him like it's not a good idea.

"Kariya, it's Wednesday, and I don't know if my mother will let me or not," you nearly frowned.

"Oh, come on! We have a day off tomorrow! I think she'll be fine with it," Kariya persuaded.

"W-well..."

"Actually, Kariya_-kun_, I'm not sure if mine will let me as well," Kageyama suddenly added, to which Kariya felt like bumping himself into a nearby tree.

"Oh seriously..." Kariya mumbled as he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed someone's number.

"...good afternoon, Mrs [L/N]."

"Oh my..." you thought and felt like throwing Kariya's cellphone away.

"Oh, she's doing fine. I'm calling to ask for your permission, actually."

...

"Well, can [F/N] come with me and some other friends to the mall now?"

...

"No worries, he'll be there. If you don't believe me, he'll accompany her home later."

...

"Okay, we'll be back before dinner time, I promise."

And with that, Kariya ended the call.

"What was that all about?" you asked in frustration and slight embarrassment.

"About asking your mom's permission, and she said 'yes'. So, no need to hesitate now, you're coming with us," Kariya concluded and dialed another number.

"Oh boy," Kageyama muttered.

"Good evening, Mrs. Kageyama!"

...

"Oh, it's morning there? Sorry, I forgot that you've moved again."

...

"Well, can Kageyama_-kun_ join me and my friends this afternoon at the mall?"

...

"Yes, don't worry, I'll escort him home later."

...

"Okay, thank you. Bye."

"It's morning there? Where's mom now?" Kageyama asked as Kariya put his cellphone back into his pocket.

"In Russia, I guess. Well, what matters is that she gave you permission, so let's hit the mall now!" Kariya said excitedly while dragging both of you to Inazuma Mall. Apparently, it's not too far away from Raimon Senior High.

"Well, we're here," Kariya informed, as the three of you stepped into Inazuma Ice, the best place to get some ice-cream in town!

You sat near the window while Kariya and Kageyama sat in front of you.

"So...what do you guys want? I'll have chocolate ice-cream," Kariya said as he gave the menu to Kageyama.

"I think I'll have chocolate as well. By the way, don't you usually bring a lot of people during times like this?" Kageyama mentioned. Without you guys realized it, Kariya was already busy with his phone.

"Don't worry, I've already contacted Ibuki, Tsurugi, and Sorano to bring in more people," he replied; as expected.

[insert Houkago Chemistry's intro here]

"Eh? Who is it this time?" oh, it was just Kariya's ring tone.

He decided to pick it up, "hey, it's me."

You eventually decided to take another look at the menu.

"...eh? You're here already? I'm at Inazuma Ice."

...

"Currently there's only me, Kageyama, and [F/N]."

...

"Yeah, just get over here already. I wanna eat something first...okay, bye."

Kariya put his cellphone on the table.

"Who was that, Kariya?" you asked.

"It's Tsurugi. He's already at the mall," he answered and called the waitress who just happened to walk by.

"Two chocolate ice-creams please, and...[F/N], what will you have?"

"Um...I'll have [your favorite ice-cream flavor] ice-cream."

"Okay, then. Please wait for a while," the waitress said softly and then left.

...

"By the way, [F/N]?" Kariya decided to start a topic. "What?"

"You're getting really popular at school, huh?"

Oh, that question again...

"I...don't know, does it look that way?" you asked back.

"Well, obviously. We can think that nearly all of the popular guys have a thing for you if we remember Yamana_-senpai_'s pics last night," Kariya said while keep being busy with his phone. As for Kageyama? Well, he did the same.

"Kariya, I'm just trying to be good friends with everyone. If the pic seems ambiguous, then it's just a coincidence," you tried to convince the teal-haired.

"Oh come on, you got two guys who already carried you in bridal-style, and two other guys who nearly kissed you. Isn't that enough to show that you're popular, or at least 'wanted'?" Kariya replied as he showed the pictures to you.

"Or I'm just stupidly clumsy that I often get into these awkward situations," you added.

"...she's right," Kageyama finally said something.

"Kageyama_-kun_!" Kariya scolded. "What? There is a possibility."

The hunter sighed, there's no use in arguing Kageyama's opinion.

"Look, [F/N], I'm just gonna tell you this; you're popular. So I advise you to keep an eye on-"

"Hi there, _minna-san_!" and a voice ruined Kariya's speech. You could see him pouting, but...okay, never mind.

"Amemiya! Kyousuke!" you exclaimed.

"Wait, 'Kyousuke'? Since when?" Taiyou asked with a shocked expression.

"Since yesterday. Don't worry, it's not a big deal," Kyousuke replied.

"Um...it actually is," Amemiya mumbled, but probably not everyone heard that since there's no reaction from them.

"Tsurugi, you only bring him along? I was expecting more, actually," Kariya said with a slight angry plus disappointed tone.

"No worries, the others are outside," Tsurugi convinced, while suddenly Amemiya sat next to you.

"Anywaaay, you guys have just arrived, right? We'll wait for you guys. Tsurugi, don't you think you should wait outside with the others?" Amemiya suggested.

Tsurugi only sighed and left without further words. What's wrong with that...?

"...so, Amemiya_-kun_, wanna order something?" Kariya offered 'nicely'. Seriously, you could feel fangs will come out from his mouth- okay, this is getting overrated.

"Ah? No, thanks. I'm just here to accompany you guys," he replied with that popular sun-like smile...oh my...

"Accompany us, or..."

"Oh my goodness, Kageyama_-kun_! You've changed!" Kariya complimented while patting the cute guy's shoulder, while you, on the other hand; had no idea what they're talking about.

"Oh my sun, Kageyama, you're joining in, as well?" Amemiya joked.

"Eh? Joining in...what?"

...

Okay, he hasn't changed...completely.

"N-never mind," Amemiya sweatdropped.

The atmosphere became silent again...until the waitress came in and ruined it all.

"Here's your order, enjoy~" she said, and hurriedly left.

You quickly grabbed yours and ate it; so did the other two.

As for Amemiya? Well, he decided to surf the net from his cellphone instead.

"Wow, the signal's very good here," he commented. "I know right, it's fast! By the way, what are you doing, Amemiya_-kun_?" Kariya asked after agreed that the internet connection is good there.

"Just taking another look at Yamana_-senpai_'s pics last night," he replied simply, to which Kariya somehow nearly choked.

"Why...?" Kariya stared stoically.

"No reason, the first one's the best, don't you think?" Amemiya asked with that smile that could make any girl pass out within minutes (not to mention that you're probably one of those type of girls).

Kariya quickly looked at the mentioned pic on his cellphone.

"Ha! As if! That's because it has you in it! I honestly prefer the fifth photo!" Kariya argued, to which Kageyama followed their steps and also pulled his cellphone out.

"Hmm...I think the sixth photo is the best," he added.

...

"Wow, Kageyama, you're really serious about this, aren't you?" Taiyou commented as he chuckled, while you were kinda lost on the topic.

"Kageyama_-kun_, she's mine. Even if you're innocent, we can't let you have her that easily," Kariya proclaimed with a smirk, and Taiyou also smirked.

You finally decided to ask since you couldn't hold it anymore.

"Who are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, that's...um...a secret," Amemiya replied with a smile which is once again- okay, don't mind about that one.

"Yeah, [F/N], just ignore a boys talk. By the way, we're all done, right? Let's head outside," Kariya reminded, and the four of you quickly headed outside after Kariya paid for the three of you.

"Thanks, Kariya. I'll repay it some other time since I don't bring much money today," you said once you stepped out of the store.

"Nah, that's fine. You don't have to," he assured...and what's with that innocent smile, honestly...

Anyway, leaving that aside, let's see who else will join you guys.

"What took you guys so long?" Kyousuke asked with an unpleased look, the soon as he caught the sight of you guys.

"Nothing extraordinary, we just finished our ice-creams first before we left," Kariya scoffed. Kageyama only sweatdrop-smiled, and Amemiya...well, you know.

Other than Kyousuke, there were Hakuryuu, Munemasa, Aoi, Nanobana, Rensuke, Yukimura, Makoto, Fey, Alpha, Saryuu, and others (which means more awkward guys, that's for sure).

"So, what now? We're not just gonna stand here, right?" asked a senior. If you're not mistaken, her name is Seto Midori.

"Of course not, Seto_-senpai_. Why don't we go to the cinema? I heard that there's a good movie recently," Kariya suggested, to which all of you agreed and ended up walking to the destination together.

It was a quite silent walk, to be honest, at least for you.

"Well, too bad the club's not active for today, huh?" a guy suddenly walked next to you and said that. Yeah...maybe it's not too silent. If you remembered correctly, he ate lunch with you and the other guys that day.

"Um...Gamma_-san_?"

"Yep, glad you remember. That's pretty smart of you," he complimented. Is it just your imagination or he's actually pretty cool?

"Th-thank you," hey girl, what's with the stuttering?

"No need to act nervous, [L/N]. Say, I heard from Shindou that you want to join the soccer club, is that true?" he asked.

"Y-yes, why did you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing. If you need anything in the club, just ask me. I'm also part of the soccer club," he explained.

"Oh, I see..." so that's why he's somewhat friendly and such.

"...oi, Gamma! What happened to Dhanna?" Fey asked from afar, which made some of the others heard what he said and ended up laughing at it.

"Sh-shut up!" Gamma blushed. You then dared yourself to ask.

"I'm sorry, but, who's Dhanna?"

"Just a classmate, we sit together in class," he replied, but the answer didn't satisfy you.

"Oh...so...you like her?"

"Of course not! She's just a friend!" he insisted, "I'm already in love with someone else!"

"Busted!" Kariya and some other sneaky friends yelled once they heard Gamma's statement. "Good job, [L/N]_-san_! You made him said that!" Fey added. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"So, who is it then, Gamma? If it's not Dhanna, then...who is it?"

"Alpha, you're in this as well? That's not very smart..." Gamma muttered in displease.

"Well, sorry Gamma, we just want to make sure. If you like my crush, then-"

Oh boy...WRONG WORDS, SHINDOU!

"Wait, Shindou has a crush on someone at school? Big news!" Aoyama exclaimed and he quickly took some notes on his cellphone. Then you realized that Aoyama also did that the other day with you; what was that all about?

"Whoa, really? Akane, how will you- eh, she's gone!?" Seto noted, but none of the guys really cared since they were in a heated conversation.

"Um...Midori_-san_, she's sulking at the corner," Aoi told her, and both of them quickly rushed over to her with the other girls.

As for the guys...

"Shindou, you have a crush at school!?" Munemasa was also shocked.

"And it's only been three days!? She must be lucky!" Hamano complimented. Everyone could tell that he's probably the brightest in the group at that time.

"Wait, who's the girl, Shindou? I gotta make sure that you don't get mine as well!" Rensuke asked.

"Oh my...don't tell me that everyone here likes the same girl!" Minaho pointed out.

"No, Fey likes Nanobana," ...we all know who spread that, right?

"Th-that's not true!" Fey denied, while blushing. You sneakily smirked.

"It is true, you just admit it to us during the first break," you cheekily smiled. Fey only sighed...looks like he's been 'caught'.

"...okay Fey, you're fine for now," Kirino said, and the others giggled, and you...still had no idea.

"A-anyway, enough with the chit-chat, the next movie's probably in ten minutes and we haven't even got our tickets!" Kariya reminded and all of you nearly ran to the cinema. Yes, including the girls. Seto had to carry a certain Shindou-stalker, however.

* * *

All of you decided to watch a thriller-horror movie and you got seats in the back-row. Luckily it's not too crowded since it's weekdays.

You sat at the middle part and you started to look around.

There were Munemasa, Kyousuke, and the gang behind you. Amemiya, Kariya, and the gang were in front of you. Then who sat next to you?

On your left was Minamisawa. Yeah, you know, the 'big brother' senior?

And on your right was...

"Hey [F/N]," wait...that voice...

"...MATATAGI!?"

"Shush! We're in the cinema right now, can't you be quiet for once?" he scolded.

"S-sorry, I-I was just- how did you even get here!?" you asked and you still didn't believe it.

"Well, it turned out that my recovery was much quicker than I thought, so I got out of the hospital this afternoon and Kariya asked me to join you guys," he replied as if it was just an usual stuff.

"W-what? But, really, how-"

"[F/N], I did this for you. So just shut up and enjoy his presence!" Kariya said all of a sudden and quickly faced back to the front.

"Kariya..."

"Kariya, you do know what this may cause, right?" Matatagi asked while smirking.

Kariya smirked back, "well, let's just say that I'm a risk-taker."

_[Lights out]_

Whoops, looks like the movie was about to start!

* * *

(another flashback _omake_!)

"So, who will sit next to her later?"

"Why do we need to discuss this, Kariya_-kun_?"

"Because, it won't be fair if we don't, Kageyama_-kun_."

"How about we use the old-school style?"

"Okay then, up to you."

"Well, I'll close my eyes and point at a random direction, and the guy that I'll point later on will sit next to her, okay? But everyone must freeze."

"Kageyama, you do know that you won't get a chance that way, right?"

"Yeah, why, Hakuryuu_-kun_?"

...

"Never mind, give us some time to move first."

...

"Freeze!"

...

"That guy!"

"Wow, me? Really?"

"Congratulations, Minamisawa_-senpai_!"

"What a shame, then who's the next person?"

"No need, Kishibe_-senpa_i, we only need one random person."

"Kariya, what are you up to?"

"He meant me, Tsurugi."

"M-Matatagi!"

"So...where is she?"

"With the girls, you'll sit next to her later."

"Let's just say we're being nice because you just got out of the hospital."

"I know that, Ichino_-senpai_, no worries."

* * *

The movie was good actually, the only issue was the fact that it's a horror movie...and a very good one. So you couldn't help but to tug to Matatagi at certain points (because tugging to Minamisawa wouldn't be funny since you only met him the day before).

Once you guys got out, some of you were already busy with your phones, and you were left with nothing to do.

"You didn't bring your phone?" someone asked you, and it turned out to be Kishibe.

"N-no...I never bring my phone to school. A-at least just the old-fashioned phone that can only be used to call and text someone, not smartphones." and again with that syndrome...

"Do you want to borrow mine? I see that you're bored," he offered.

"Um..."

"Hey now, Kishibe, that's not cool. The clumsy girl's discipline enough and you're trying to lower the bar? What a shame," and...the discipline guy came into action.

"Ichino! That's not what I'm trying to do; we're not at school anymore, anyway. And besides, why did you defend her just now? I thought you didn't like her!" Kishibe replied. Wow, will we have another 'busted' moment?

"W-well...I was just trying to do the right thing. She is discipline enough, at least about not bringing her smartphone to school. But the fact that she is clumsy is still stuck in my brain," he explained, but the stuttering at the beginning was pretty questionable.

"Yeah, right. By the way, it's nearly dinner time, huh? I wonder what we'll have..." Kishibe wondered.

Wait...'dinner time'!?

"Okay, guys! I'm afraid that's all for today. Safe walk, everyone! I gotta escort Kageyama_-kun_," Kariya announced, and so the group got divided into smaller groups and walked to different paths.

Before you started to walk home, someone's hand suddenly grabbed your wrist.

It's a very familiar grasp...

"Where are you going, Miss [L/N]?" he asked.

"Going home, of course. Where else?" you replied with a worried expression. Well of course you were worried, you wouldn't want your mom to get angry!

"Okay. I'll accompany you."

* * *

...

To be honest, it's surely a peaceful walk.

The sun's going down, the wind blows gently so you can feel a soft breeze- it's quite romantic actually.

You shook your head at the word 'romantic' and just continued walking, accompanied by your hus- okay, Matatagi.

A few minutes later, you finally made it to the street in front of your house. What a relief since you were quite exhausted because of the horror movie and you've been wandering around non-stop. Also, Matatagi's job was finished for the day.

"Thanks for accompanying me, Matatagi. See you."

"Um, [F/N], wait. I want to tell you something."

...or not.

"Okay...but make it quick. I feel like throwing myself to my bed in any minute..." you mumbled while holding your forehead since you started to feel dizzy.

"Fine, as long as you don't freak out," he started as he faced the sunset.

Word by word came out, but you couldn't listen to him completely since your eyes were really getting heavy and you couldn't help but to lie at the front part of your house as he kept talking.

_[Blackout]_

Yep, you ended up sleeping. Surprisingly, you could hear him clearer that way.

"...and in the end, I bear all of those feelings of jealousy and I realize that many other guys also have the same feelings. So I decided that- [F/N]?"

He probably realized that you've moved your position.

"Oh, there you are. You must be tired."

You could hear footsteps approaching. Your guess was he was walking towards you.

A hand brushed your hair gently...he probably bent down near you.

"You see, [F/N], ever since we've known each other, we've promised to tell each other our secrets. However, I lied, there's one thing that I haven't told you," he admitted while kept brushing your hair with his hand. You actually felt like slapping him once he did that but you were too tired to do so. Besides, it actually felt quite nice...

...

Wait a second, did you just feel someone kissed your forehead?

No...this is not happening...

"[L/N] [F/N]...I love you."

* * *

"Um..." you groaned a bit once you woke up.

You opened your eyes to look at your surroundings.

...you were in your room. But how did you get here?

"You're awake?" your mom asked as she entered the room.

"So it seems," you replied sleepily and stretched a little.

"Okay...by the way, why didn't you tell me that you and Hayato_-kun_ are dating?"

...WHAT?

"...BECAUSE WE'RE NOT!" oh seriously, did your mom see what happened earlier?

"Oh, really? Then maybe soon, just tell me when the time comes," your mom smiled and stood up as she prepared to get out.

"Why-"

"I've prepared dinner by the way, don't you want to come out and eat?" she asked from outside, and you lazily stood up and went to the dining room.

Well, it seemed like hanging out with your friends really drained your energy, huh? Or was it the horror movie?

[insert your text message ring tone here]

Wow...who could it be?

_From: Kariya_

_Hey [F/N], I had no idea what to do tomorrow. So some of the guys and I are going to go the park! What do you say? Care to join us?_

...

_"ENOUGH."_

* * *

-Epilogue-

**Facebook**

**[your Facebook name]**

**25 notifications**

**-scroll down-**

**Akane Loves S posted a video on her timeline**

**Akane Loves S**

**Matatagi-kun finally confessed 3**

**[video]**

**Like . Comment . Share . 30 minutes ago**

**View all 74 comments**

**Amemiya Apollo Taiyou**

ZXCVBNMASDFWAEIGJ-

**Soyokaze Tenma**

Whoa Matatagi O_O"

um...Taiyou, what are you typing?

**Masaki Hunter**

WHAT . THE . NET

By the way, Tenma-kun, he's praying to the soccer god **[10 people like this]**

**Kirino Ran-maru**

Shindou...?

By the way, Matatagi...really?

**Shindou Takuto**

Again...don't, Kirino

FOR WHAT SAKE MATATAGI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

...

By the way, is it just me, or Shindou-san acted like the world's about to end...? **[6 people like this]**

**Detective Minaho**

Wow...he finally had the courage to do so

**Manabe Jin'ichirou**

Minaho, don't you feel anything from watching it?

**Detective Minaho**

Eh? My shotgun's right behind me, no worries ^_^

**Manabe Jin'ichirou**

Lucky...

**Ibuki Basketball Player**

SOMEONE GOT AHEAD OF ME

**Yukimura Gousetsu Hyouga**

Well, if it had been you, maybe the rage would've been worse

By the way, I still can't believe this vid **[11 people like this]**

**Ryugel Anti UFO**

SAY WHAT?

**Gandales UFO Lover**

...he's said that many times ever since he watched the vid, and he's replayed it over and over again

**Kurama Nori**

Said those who decided to change their facebook names **[3 people like this]**

**Fishing Guy**

Who? Me?

**Kurama Nori**

...never mind. By the way, look who's got the door prize

**Kishibe Kidokawa**

...why...

**Ichino Britannia**

OH MY GOODNESS...IT ALL HAPPENED SO FAST **[7 people like this]**

**Aoyama Cross**

...THIS DEFINITELY GOES TO THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER

**Shindou Takuto**

...I'm not sure if that's a good idea...but I think there's an advantage to it

**Kirino Ran-maru**

...Shindou, what are you planning again?

**Namikawa Rensuke**

HOLY-

**Hakuryuu White Dragon**

-DRAGON

**Shuu Spirit**

...that's enough, Hakuryuu. I know you're shocked as well

**Hakuryuu White Dragon**

You too, eh, Shuu? Well that was unexpected

**Fey Usagi**

...why, Matatagi-kun...?

**Alpha No**

What a sight...

And Fey, I thought you like Nanobana **[12 people like this]**

**Fey Usagi**

Stop it Alpha, and I don't like Nanobana. She's just a friend.

**Beta Beauty**

Wow...it's getting heated up here

**Gamma Smart**

No comment for the vid, I've seen enough

...wow it's rare to see you online here Beta, that's very smart

**Beta Beauty**

Tee hee~ by the way~ who are the people in the vid?

**Saryuu Evarth Evan**

The guy's Matatagi Hayato of 1-2, and the girl's [L/N] [F/N] of 1-1

About the vid...I think I need to calm myself within the next few hours... **[5 people like this]**

**Beta Beauty**

Oh~ I know Matatagi...and about [L/N]...maybe I can scoop some info from Meia~

**Alpha No**

...there she goes

**Kageyama Hikaru**

...what-

**Makoto Seidouzan**

Why does this always happen to me?

**Ichiban no Kita**

...I know how you feel /patsMakoto

**Yuuichi Pendragon**

...I don't know whether I should be happy or sad about this **[9 people like this]**

**Shindou Takuto**

I know, right?

Kirino: ...nothing in particular

**Minamisawa Senpai**

Did I miss something?

**Matatagi Speedy**

WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?

**Ibuki Basketball Player**

I think you're the one who's supposed to answer that question... **[17 people like this]**

**Aoi Sky**

Brb, I'm getting some popcorn **[3 people like this]**

**Matatagi Speedy**

...what? You guys are mad about the confession?

**Kurama Nori**

Busted~ **[6 people like this]**

**Fishing Guy**

Yeah, you guys are overreacting! It's not like the girl really like him back anyway! **[7 people like this]**

**Matatagi Speedy**

Hamano-senpai, that's kinda mean

**Fishing Guy**

Sorry sorry :3 I just tried to cool down the topic

**Fey Usagi**

Senpai got a point though...

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

He's right...that means I still have a chance

**Yuuichi Pendragon**

A chance to what, Kyousuke? :3 **[15 people like this] **

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

...nothing, just ignore that

**Hakuryuu White Dragon**

What if we cannot, Tsurugi? **[16 people like this]**

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

Why? Don't tell me you guys have the same thinking

**Kurama Nori**

ANOTHER busted moment~ **[6 people like this]**

**Fishing Guy**

LOL, why am I enjoying this XD

**Aoi Sky**

Ikr? It's really interesting somehow XD

**Midori Green**

I already got a jumbo-sized popcorn here! **[3 people like this]**

**Hayami Tsurumasa**

Wh-what did I miss?

**Fishing Guy**

Lots of things, Hayami, LOTS of things **[5 people like this]**

**Amemiya Apollo Taiyou**

Wait...does this mean that Matatagi-kun will be the next victim after Sata here?

**Yukimura Gousetsu Hyouga**

What do you mean by that?

**Masaki Hunter**

Well...

**Ryugel Anti UFO**

Let's not get to that topic

**Fey Usagi**

By the way, Sata was absent today, where could he be?

**Ryugel Anti UFO**

...

**Matatagi Speedy**

...Amemiya-kun, what does that suppose to mean?

**Masaki Hunter**

Remember Amemiya-kun, he just got out of the hospital

**Kageyama Hikaru**

Then, it would be better if he didn't get out in the first place?

**Amemiya Apollo Taiyou**

Yukimura-kun: nothing

Matatagi-kun: never mind

OH MY GOODNESS KAGEYAMA STRIKES AGAIN **Masaki Hunter**

**Masaki Hunter**

OH MY- KAGEYAMA-KUN, YOU'VE REALLY CHANGED

**Shindou Takuto**

...Kariya, what did you teach him? **[8 people like this]**

**Matatagi Speedy**

...I didn't know an innocent person can be so mean...

**[your Facebook name]**

...HOW DID THIS VID GET HERE?

**Matatagi Speedy**

Oh boy

RUN FOR YOUR LIVES **[25 people like this]**

_**-End-**_

* * *

-Epilogue- (_omake_ version XD)

"Sata, you're doing fine?"

"I guess so...they definitely couldn't take it easy."

"Of course, I mean, you gave her a love letter, hello? That's suicide!"

"...I think 'suicide' is a bit overrated."

"Okay, whatever. By the way, you guys are lucky enough that I haven't joined in yet."

...

"What do you mean?"

"That girl's also my close friend, but I haven't got the chance to greet her again lately."

"...how? You're not even part of Raimon Senior High!"

"No...not yet."

...

"Anyway, I gotta get going now. Tomorrow's a day off, right? I feel like meeting her in person at Inazuma Park. See ya!"

_SHUT_

...

"Dammit that Miyabino..."

_**-End- again**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Just kidding!**_

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

**Tsubuki: WOW, DID YOU SEE THAT?**

**Kazuki: ...what?**

**Tsubuki: IT'S NOT ENDING YET, IT'S STILL TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Yami: ...I think you got some sugar rush, Tsubuki.**

**Tsubuki: Yeah...sorry.**

**Kazuki: By the way, shouldn't we introduce ourselves to the readers? Those who haven't read 'Turn Me Into A Prodigy' won't know who we are.**

**Tsubuki: Ah right! We are 'Super Random OCs'! OCs who are specifically created by author-san; in this case, Cosmic Pretty Re-ina.**

**Kazuki: My name is Arasawa Kazuki.**

**Yami: The name's Sakamoto Yami.**

**Tsubuki: And I'm Tsubuki Atsuichi! There should be 3 more people here...**

**Ina: /just came in/ sorry I'm late! **

**Hikari: /walks in and yawns/**

**Hiroshi: /also walks in/**

**Tsubuki: Right...perfect timing, go and introduce yourselves!**

**Ina: E-eh!? M-my name is Hiroshi Ina, I'm author-san's main OC, nice to meet you all~**

**Hikari: I'm Sakamoto Hikari, nice to meet ya.**

**Hiroshi: The name's Hiroshi Yuuji, pleased to meet you!**

**Tsubuki: Right...now we have an announcement to make about this fic.**

**Ina: You read the words 'to be continued', right? So this means, Raimon Senior High will not end just yet!**

**Kazuki: So now, we present you the title of our next Raimon Senior High project...**

**Hiroshi: ...Raimon Senior High: Confession Days! (please take note that the title may change later once it's uploaded, and as usual it will be uploaded in a new fic)**

**Hikari: What it'll be about, you ask? Well, don't tell me that you haven't realized that most of the guys in this fic have a thing for you...**

**Yami: ...which is actually a total reverse-harem reference...**

**Hikari: ...yeah, let's not get to that topic. And so, since Matatagi's the only one who has confessed to you DIRECTLY...**

**Tsubuki: ...we will give you another fic special for those confession days from the other guys!**

**Kazuki: And here you also have an opportunity...**

**Ina: ...to pick who do you want to confess to you~!**

**Hiroshi: The guy can be anyone that has ever mentioned in this fic (the adults are not included, however)...yes, Sata too, because he hasn't confessed directly like Matatagi.**

**Hikari: ...which made Matatagi is not an option for now, sorry!**

**Ina: But don't worry, he will definitely appear in the next sequel!**

**Tsubuki: ...of course! Author-san loves Matatagi!**

**Yami: Anyway...how to use the opportunity? Well, just do it through review and write your pick. You can choose as many guys as you want, just don't write all of them at once.**

**Hiroshi: Oh, and please note that Ibuki, Tsurugi, Kariya, Taiyou, Ryugel, and Namikawa are not available.**

**Ina: ...why? **

**Hiroshi: Since they're the most 'canon' ones...author-san has decided that they will DEFINITELY get a confession day in the next sequel! So no need to pick them twice.**

**Hikari: Other than the characters, author-san also accepts the situation that you want during the confession. For example: for Ibuki, you want him to confess at Christmas or something (yes, it'll be a kind of drabble for the next sequel). Things like this will be appreciated since author-san hasn't got any ideas. Please note that we use 'first come, first served' method for this request.**

**Ina: And also please note that author-san may be busy again later on, so this may take quite a long time.**

**Tsubuki: But we'll be happy if you participate through your ideas for this fic!**

**Kazuki: Okay...that's about it. Thank you so much for reading the Raimon Senior High series.**

**Hiroshi: And now for the Super Random Fics motto!**

**Kazuki: Oh boy...**

**Hikari: Twice the romance...**

**Yami: ...twice the fun...**

**Ina: ...twice the randomness...**

**Tsubuki: ...and twice the super randomness!**

**Ina: Don't forget to eat salmon...**

**Tsubuki: ...and listen to Hontou ni Arigatou!**

**Super Random OCs: Sayonara...mata ne!**

* * *

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four...**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise- Baran Brothers Addict**


End file.
